In a gas turbine engine, airfoil platforms are frequently cooled to ameliorate thermal mechanical fatigue that may occur. For example, thermal fight between a relatively hotter and thinner airfoil platform and a relatively cooler and thicker airfoil may cause early wear and/or failure.